


Merlin And The Beast

by SpirkTrekker42



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Retellings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpirkTrekker42/pseuds/SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Merlin is sucked into an enchanted storybook.  With him occupied, an assassin is free to kill Arthur.  Can he be stopped in time?  Will Merlin ever be free of his spell?Retelling of Beauty and the Beast, in honor of the new movie.





	

A/N: Merlin belongs to BBC. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney. I watched the new BatB this weekend and was turning it into a Merthur story. I couldn't believe it when the beast actually made a King Arthur reference! Ahhh! Who else freaked at that part?

.~.

Bonus Chapter: Merlin and the Beast

.~.

Merlin was enjoying his day off. He loved teaching at the magic school, he really did, but sometimes he just needed a break. The warlock went for a morning walk around the lower town, saying hello to the people that he knew. Merlin always wanted to stay abreast of the people's needs, as did Arthur. It was easy for Merlin to be Arthur's eyes and ears. Camelot's subjects trusted him, and not just because he was the court sorcerer. They remembered when Merlin had been a lowly servant, a peasant just like them. Sometimes they had mocked him for his clumsiness, and had enjoyed throwing food at him when he'd been thrown in the stocks. Several times, Merlin felt like the odd man out, that he didn't really fit in. But now, he commanded the respect of the peasants and didn't have to prove that he was one of them.

The warlock daydreamed a bit while he walked, remembering how, not too long ago, he had to hide his magic as well as his feelings for Arthur. Merlin had been attracted to Arthur from the moment they met, but he'd quickly written the prince off as someone who might commit to a serious relationship. At the beginning, they were barely even friends. But that quickly changed after they saved each other's lives. However, Merlin didn't know that Arthur was 'the one' until later. He'd seen that there was love in Arthur's heart, and thought it could be directed at him. The spoiled, arrogant prince had changed, had grown into a confident young man who was ready to assume the kingship. Merlin and Arthur had confessed their feelings right before Arthur was crowned and the rest was history.

Tired of walking, Merlin returned to the castle. He returned to the king's chambers to change his clothes, planning on heading for the library. The warlock wanted to get lost in a good book, just for a bit before his responsibilities came flooding back.

Merlin couldn't believe his luck when discovered a storybook on the king's bed. An anonymous note sat beside it, explaining that the book was now Merlin's. The note had tiny, cramped writing, so he reasoned it must be from Arthur. When the warlock picked up the novel, he almost dropped it, the book was so heavy. And valuable, if the gold embossed cover was any indication. Merlin glanced at the title and a nostalgic warmth spread throughout his body. Beauty and the Beast. His mother would often read it as a bedtime story when he was little. It was a very old tale, and it had many variations.

At the time growing up in Ealdor, Merlin had no way of knowing that his life would closely mirror the tale, the most obvious similarity being Arthur himself. On his first day in Camelot, Merlin encountered a spoiled but devilishly handsome prince, to whom Merlin stood up to. Destiny ensured that they became friends and eventually fell in love. The warlock smiled and made a mental note to tell Arthur about how their life was comparable to a fairy tale. The king would most likely disagree or go on a rant about how Merlin was incredibly dim. Arthur was nothing but predictable, which made him very easy for Merlin to tease.

The warlock had several hours before it was time for dinner, so he decided to peek into the book before Arthur came to join him. But when Merlin opened the book, a strange sensation overtook him, a tingling running up and down his spine. He was instantly transported into a different realm. The court sorcerer was whisked away by an invisible force towards a castle, one that wasn't his home. This castle was taller and felt more foreboding. Unlike the homey warmth exuded by Camelot castle, this place's cold stones exuded frigidity and detachment.

The enormous stone doors swung open to reveal several nobles in garish, fancy garments. One walked right towards Merlin and he was too busy gawking at the architecture to move out of the way. But instead of bumping into him, the man glided through Merlin. Now, the warlock understood what was happening. He was but a shadow, here to experience the story. Merlin couldn't believe it – he was literally inside the story of Beauty and the Beast! The book he'd touched must be enchanted, and wasn't that fitting. The warlock had never heard of such a transporting spell before, but he wasn't worried. He'd spend a bit of time here, then he'd return home for dinner with his king.

Merlin heard jaunty music wafting from down the left corridor, and decided to investigate. He moved towards the sound and ended up in the grand ballroom. The glittering chandeliers that adorned the high ceiling first caught Merlin's eye. Then his gaze went to the people present at this lively occasion. The warlock couldn't help but stare at all the handsome men and women of all colors who effortlessly danced to the flute and drum. That was when Merlin noticed him, in the center of the room. Arthur! Merlin guessed that the prince looked about sixteen, several years younger than he'd been when they'd first met. He looked gorgeous. Among other things, Merlin appreciated the tightness of Arthur's trousers, as they defined his rear quite well.

Arthur was dancing with a pretty blonde girl… was that Vivian? Merlin shuddered as he watched the simpering girl flirt with his beloved. A familiar smirk graced Arthur's face as his left hand crept lower down Vivian's dress. Merlin knew that smirk well. The warlock knew that, after the guests left, Arthur would fuck Vivian that night.

Merlin's traitorous heart burned with jealousy before he remembered that this was not his Arthur. Turning away from the beautiful couple, Merlin noticed the knights congregating around the dessert table. Lance, Leon, Gwaine, Percy, and Elyan were all present, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Encouraged, Merlin scanned the room for more familiar faces. But he found none, as the mood in the room quickly soured. The minstrels stopped playing, alerting everyone to the appearance of the unwanted visitor.

An old, wizened crone had entered the ballroom, hunched over as she leaned on her cane for support. She approached Arthur, who had stepped forward. The elderly woman asked for shelter, but Arthur shook his head no. Then the woman offered the prince a red rose. Merlin wanted to shout "take it!" but knew Arthur couldn't hear his voice.

Predictably, the young prince laughed at the gesture and ordered his guards to escort her out. But before the guards could obey, the old woman transformed into a young, dark-haired beauty. Merlin gasped – it was Lady Helen! It was the songstress-turned-witch who had cursed Uther and Arthur the first day Merlin had come to Camelot. The warlock reasoned that the enchanted storybook must be using images of people in Merlin's life to fill in characters in the fairy tale. It made sense to Merlin, which must be why Vivian had shown up as well.

Merlin then watched as 'Lady Helen' cursed Arthur to live for all eternity unless he found someone to love him and be loved in return. The warlock watched as his love encircled with the enchantress's magic and slowly morph into a monstrous beast. The guests suddenly vanished and Merlin caught sight of the glass-encased magic rose before he was whisked away. So Arthur was the beast, he realized. Merlin grinned as the next scene materialized before him. This was going to be so much fun!

.~.

When his head cleared, Merlin found himself in a modest home, quite like the one where he grew up. He just had gotten his bearings before he saw a note on the kitchen counter.

Merlin, when you go to town to visit the bookshop this morning, would you mind stopping for a loaf of bread? I'm going to make an early start before I leave for the market. And remember, no magic. Please stay safe.

Love,

Mum

Realizing that the book was giving him a clue to follow, Merlin decided to take his mother's advice. He really was going to live out the story of the bookish heroine (or in his case, hero) who was fated to fall in love with the beast.

Once he made it to town, he wandered for a bit, trying to find the bookshop. Luckily, he ran into the baker, who sold him a loaf for a discount. To his surprise, when Merlin approached him, the baker didn't glide through him like in the person did in the previous scene. But Merlin quickly revised his reasoning about how the story worked. In scenes where he was featured (such as this) he would be seen and heard by the characters. He would be in solid form, as would the other characters. Merlin bid the baker adieu, remembering his other errand.

Then he stumbled upon the bookshop, where the owner was very glad to see him. They reminisced for a bit before Merlin chose a book at random to borrow. The bookseller was amused by his choice, Romeo and Juliet. Merlin wasn't really a huge fan of tragic love stories – he'd almost lost Arthur countless times and he was quite fond of happy endings. But he played along with the bookseller and eventually made his excuses to leave.

On the way home, Merlin tried to make himself seem less conspicuous as possible but he kept going the wrong way. He could feel the stares of the villagers as he walked through the town square, clutching the borrowed book to his chest as if protecting it. Finally, he discovered the way back to his house when he was accosted by a young man and his servant that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Ah, Merlin! I've been looking all over for you." The handsome young man confidently approached Merlin, with a swagger in his step. "I'm glad I caught you." He laced his arm around Merlin's shoulders and held him in a vice grip.

That was when Merlin realized who this was supposed to be.

"You're that conceited hunter," Merlin said aloud, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"That's me!" The man laughed. "I'm the best in the village! Ask anyone."

"He really is the best in the village," the man's servant piped up. "But that's only because he uses ma-"

The handsome young man cut him off and thundered, "You're a fool, Cedric!"

"Sorry!" The wimpy man cringed. "I was only trying to sing your praises."

The handsome man shook his head before turning back to his future conquest. "So, Merlin. How are things?"

Merlin entangled himself from the man's vicelike grip. "What's your name again?"

The man laughed. "Very funny, Merlin. You know that my name is Mordred. I talk to you every single day on your way home from town."

"Mordred," Merlin breathed. Why did that name remind him of death? The sorcerer gave a quick shudder as he processed Mordred's appearance. Because this man existed in real life. Mordred was the name of a knight hopeful, who'd recently come to Camelot for the tryouts. A few days ago, Arthur had made him a knight after he passed the trials. Merlin always felt that there was something untrustworthy about him, but Arthur had just laughed it off, insisting that Mordred was an expert swordsman. That the book had chosen Mordred as the villain had to mean something.

"So, are you busy tonight? Let's have dinner together." Mordred suggested, but it sounded more like an order.

Merlin suppressed a sigh of annoyance. "I'm not interested."

"Why?" Mordred asked.

"I'm taken," Merlin admitted.

"I was afraid of that," said Mordred. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you, Mordred." Merlin rolled his eyes. "You'd gather the villagers, tell them that my lover was a horrible beast, and inspire them to accompany you on your quest to kill the beast to keep their families safe."

"Sounds like something I might do," Mordred considered.

"So let's just skip that and get to the part where you forget me and move on with your life," Merlin suggested. By then, they'd reached Merlin's home. "Goodbye!" With a jaunty wave, the sorcerer disappeared, closing the door behind him.

"I'm not done with you yet, Merlin!" Mordred called, before he left with Cedric. "Just you wait," Mordred smirked, muttering to himself. "We're going to have so much fun together."

Merlin relaxed after he watched Mordred and his fool of a lackey leave his farm. This was a good stopping point in the story. He knew it was time to return to Arthur and the real world. But no matter what spell he used, he couldn't manage it.

"Help!" He called. "Arthur!" He used the bond to try and contact his king, but there was some interference, probably to do with the enchantment on the book. "Get me out of here! Please!" Merlin screamed but no heard him, and no one came to free him. Paralyzed with fear, Merlin believed that he was stuck in the story with no means of escape. What if he never saw Arthur again? That thought was too much to bear and Merlin collapsed onto the kitchen floor, hugging his knees to his chest as tears prickled at the edges of his eyes. However, he held onto the hope that Arthur would rescue him and bring him home, where he could do his job and protect the king from harm.

.~.

One hour later

Arthur returned from a long day of training to find Merlin buried in a book, ignoring his approach.

"Merlin, I know you find books fascinating, but couldn't you at least look my way when I enter the room?" Arthur didn't receive a reply. "Merlin?"

The king's blood ran cold after he gently shook Merlin and didn't receive a response. The sorcerer's eyes were glassy and blank. His right hand was fixed firmly to the book and could not be moved.

"Guards!" The king called, unable to stop the rising note of panic. Two guards burst into the bedroom and Arthur ordered them to find Morgana and immediately bring her to him. Hopefully she would know what to do.

The guards quickly returned with Merlin's apprentice.

"What happened?" Morgana called as she rushed into the room. "Merlin?" The sorceress gasped as she watched Merlin's head bob listlessly as he remained connected with the book.

"I think the book's enchanted," Arthur said helpfully.

"Gee thanks," Morgana said sarcastically. "I hadn't worked that one out for myself."

"Who would want to enchant Merlin with a book?" Arthur mused.

"Usually it's because someone wants to get to you," said Morgana. "Perhaps the book was meant for you?"

"I don't think so," said the king.

"Let me take a closer look," said Morgana. She inspected the manuscript and found it to be an old fairy tale that her nurse had read to her as a child. "Beauty and the Beast?"

"Huh?" said Arthur.

"The book," Morgana said impatiently. "Don't you remember the story from your childhood?"

"No?" Arthur gave her a blank look.

"That's alright," said Morgana with a grin. "You basically lived it. You were the spoiled prince turned beast with daddy issues-"

"And Merlin would be the pretty damsel in distress," Arthur finished. "I remember now."

"I'll tell him you said that when he gets back," Morgana happily threatened the king.

"Anyway…" Arthur cleared his throat. "This book isn't dangerous?"

Morgana shook her head. "I doubt it. I think I know how it works, but to be sure, will you connect with Merlin's mind through your bond?"

"Is it safe?" Arthur asked. "I don't want to get sucked into the book too."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," said the sorceress.

"Very well." The king took a deep breath, took Merlin's free hand in his own to anchor him, and closed his eyes. He easily entered his beloved's mind. Merlin was in the middle of the story, where the prince-turned-beast had captured Hunith and held her prisoner in his castle. Arthur watched in horror to find that the beast was played by himself! He helplessly looked on while Merlin took his mother's place and the beast (Arthur) removed Hunith before Merlin could say goodbye.

Not able to stand it any longer, Arthur gently severed the connection. When he came back to himself, Arthur's heart was thudding in his chest. He had felt Merlin's emotions - his anguish over losing his mother, and his fear of the beast - like they were his own.

"You've got to get him out of there," Arthur growled. "He's miserable."

"It's only a story," said Morgana. "I don't know how to free him from the enchantment. The best we can do is to let him finish the story and then the book should relinquish its hold on him. Don't worry, Arthur. Merlin is a strong person – he can handle it."

"But it's me who is making him miserable," said Arthur. "I feel responsible. But what is odd, is that Hunith was not in the original story. Nor was myself."

"The book takes people from Merlin's life and substitutes them for the characters," said Morgana. "That way it feels more real. The book's purpose is escapism, a removal from the real world, just for a little while."

"How long will this take to run its course?" Arthur asked.

Morgana shrugged. "A few hours perhaps?"

"That long?" Arthur whined. "Merlin and I had plans for tonight."

"You mean you were going to fuck the daylights out of him?" Morgana grinned.

"Morgana!" Arthur looked appalled.

"Oh, don't look so scandalized, brother," said the sorceress. "Leon and I had the exact same plans tonight as well."

"I don't want to think of one of my knights like that." Arthur shuddered.

Their banter continued for a few minutes before they were rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter," Arthur called.

"My lady Morgana, there's been an accident at the magic school," the guard reported, panting to catch his breath.

"I'll be right there," Morgana promised, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she worried about the nature of the threat, praying that someone wasn't hurt. She wished that Merlin wasn't out of commission so he could help her, but that couldn't be helped. "Arthur, look after Merlin. Don't leave him alone."

"I will guard him with my life," vowed the king.

"I know you will," said Morgana. She stood up to leave, but she had a funny feeling that someone wasn't quite right. Then it came to her, a possible reason behind all this book nonsense. "Arthur, I need you to telepathically connect with Merlin."

"Right now?" Arthur asked. "Again?"

"Trust me. I want to check on something." Morgana gave him a stubborn glance, and Arthur quickly relented, wondering what it was she wanted to know this time.

.~.

Ten minutes later

Arthur continued his vigil over Merlin, and had left word with his guards that he was not to be disturbed. So when someone burst into the room unannounced, the king was understandably startled.

The newest knight of Camelot barged in, whispered an incantation, and encased Arthur in a block of glass.

"Mordred," Arthur breathed as he tried to free himself by pounding on the walls. However, the glass was strong and it held. "You have magic!"

"I hid it well," Mordred smirked. "And now, Arthur Pendragon, you will die."

"Wait," Arthur insisted, as Mordred raised his hands. "I have treated you well. I believe I deserve to know why you want to kill me."

"Because Merlin should be mine," Mordred hissed. "He needs someone with magic as his mate. I can give that to him. He's so devoted to you, it's unhealthy. I can worship Merlin for the powerful warlock that he is. In contrast, you take him for granted. He must be punished for choosing you over me. Then, I will make him mine. I'll enchant him to love me if need be."

"You're mental," said Arthur, shaking his head. "Perhaps I did take Merlin for granted a long time ago, but I don't anymore, not since we admitted our feelings for one another. He is my equal in every way."

"You don't deserve him," Mordred insisted. "After you're gone, I'm going to make Merlin relive this story, again and again. I re-wrote it so he will experience his greatest fear - you will always die in his arms. Then I will bring him back to the real world, and you'll be dead and he'll be traumatized once more. Say goodbye, puny king." The evil sorcerer cast a spell, but it only ricocheted back at him. Mordred was barely able to move out of the way, before the chest of drawers exploded behind him.

"Not so fast!" Morgana leapt out from behind the changing screen. "I knew there was something funny about you when you first came to Camelot. I didn't figure out what until now."

"You can't hold me," Mordred insisted, after Morgana bound him in magical rope.

Then twenty of the students from the magic school rushed into the room. They quickly aided Morgana, contributing their magic to hold Mordred captive.

"How did you know about my plan?" Mordred glared at all present. "It was foolproof."

"Fortunately, you left a loose end. We saw that you were the hunter in Merlin's story," said Arthur. "At the end of the story, we knew you'd try to kill the beast. You dealt him a mortal blow, and if the spell hasn't been broken, the beast would've died. The story picked you to play that part for a reason. That was when we knew you were planning to assassinate me, and we took precautions." Arthur gave Mordred a smug grin. "Mordred, you are stripped of your knighthood and all the privileges that holds. Remove the spell from Merlin immediately and I might grant you a lighter sentence."

Reluctantly, Mordred did so and Merlin began to stir.

"I'll decide your punishment later," Arthur promised, gracing Mordred with a dark smile. "Guards, escort him to the dungeons."

Mordred was dragged off, shouting insults as the magic students and Morgana went with them to make sure the evil sorcerer didn't escape.

Then Arthur heard Merlin call his name, and he focused his attention on his sorcerer, who had just experienced a traumatic situation.

"Merlin!" Arthur picked him up and held Merlin in his arms, rocking him gently. "Love, are you alright?"

"Arthur, is it really you?" Merlin asked, afraid that he was still stuck inside the world of make-believe.

"It's me. You're free of the book," Arthur reassured him.

"Arthur, it was so real." Merlin shuddered and Arthur's arms protectively tightened around him. Then he remembered a vital piece of information. "Mordred's the hunter! I think he plans to kill you."

"He tried," Arthur admitted. "But Morgana laid a trap for him and we have him in custody. It's thanks to her that I'm still alive."

"I'll be sure to thank her," said Merlin. But then he was overcome by guilt. "I can't believe I fell for it. I should've checked the book for enchantments before I touched it. If I had, we wouldn't be in this mess. But I found it in our chambers and I assumed it was from you."

"It's alright," said Arthur, kissing Merlin's brow. "We all make mistakes."

"But this one almost cost you your life," Merlin protested.

"Just be more careful next time, alright?" Arthur gave Merlin a stern look, before it dissolved into a smile. "Did you still want to go ahead with our plans for tonight?"

"Yes," Merlin breathed. "I can't wait to make you mine again."

"Excuse me," Arthur scoffed. "I believe I will be the one to make you mine."

"We can always do both." Merlin smirked at Arthur as he felt his king begin to harden against him.

"Merlin, you're going to be the death of me," Arthur groaned, before he gave the signal for Merlin to undress them with magic. He had an idea for roleplay and it included him developing rather beastly traits.

.~.

The End!

A/N: Who else saw BatB and thought of Merthur? C'mon, fess up!


End file.
